


Just another regular day at the Ackles Mega Resort

by trinipedia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Challenge Response, Community: j2_everafter, Fanfiction, J2, J2AU, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Vain and cocky Jensen Ackles is a very busy man; besides maintaining his "groove", and firing his suspicious administrator, Danneel, he's also planning to build a new hotel just for himself for his birthday. However, this means destroying one of the villages in his kingdom. Meanwhile, Danneel is hatching a plan to get revenge and usurp Jensen's role at the company, but, in a botched assassination courtesy of Danneel's right-hand man, Chad, Jensen gets lost and in order to get back he's gonna need the help of Jared, the catering manager, whose home is ground zero for the new hotel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How peculiar is that I'm posting a fic dealing with Jensen's birthday **on** Jensen's birthday? Written for the [](http://j2-everafter.livejournal.com/profile)[j2_everafter](http://j2-everafter.livejournal.com/) challenge.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way, shape or form. Based on Disney's "The emperor's New Groove", so if there's anything you think you recognize, I probably didn't write it.

Jensen had basically grown up in the Ackles Mega Resort.  
Since when his father has bought an old shack and turned it into the finest hotel in Los Angeles, his life had been strictly connected to the family business.  
Jensen had studied hard to be able to succeed to his father at running the place, and his work had been rewarded when, after 25 years of successfully keeping the place running, his father decided to open yet another hotel and finally assigned to Jensen the place of manager.  
When it happened, Jensen felt like he finally was occupying his rightful spot: he was a winner, he loved having everyone at his command and the idea of finally having them obey _him_ and not his father was simply electrifying.  
So there he was, strutting around the halls like he was already in _his_ hotel, when the janitor suddenly crossed his path and, to avoid falling on his ass, Jensen had to trip on the bucket full of dirty water.  
Needless to say, the water spilled all over his Armani pants.  
He narrowed his eyes at the man, trying to find something to scold him about that wasn't _you dirtied my pants_.  
"You threw off my groove" he growled triumphantly in the end.  
"Grab your stuff and get out of here. You're fired."  
The man's eyes widened and his jaw trembled.  
"But-sir, I-"  
" _Fired_ , I said" Jensen repeated, slower, snapping his fingers, and two security guards came up immediately to escort the man out.  
"You have to get out of those wet pants, sir" a purring voice stated from behind him, and Jensen was grinning even before he turned.  
Sure as hell, there he was, Tom Welling, floor attendant, who was licking his lips as his eyes were practically undressing Jensen.  
Jensen's smile turned instantly predatory.  
"Lead the way, Tommy."

As he made his way downstairs, one of his father's lawyers came by.  
"Jensen, you do know that it's time for you to get settled down."  
Jensen waved a hand dismissively.  
"Mike, you do know that every choice you've offered was poor and unsuitable."  
Mike rolled his eyes.  
"Why, because they didn't have a penis?"  
A maid passing by gasped, and Jensen glared at Mike.  
"Don't be an ass. Since you work for my father I can't fire you, but I can, and I will, make your life a living hell if you don't control your forked tongue."  
As he walked away, Mike sighed, looking at the way Tom stared at Jensen's ass.  
"Like my life is not a living hell right now" he muttered.

"So, what's your problem again?"  
"Er, well, you see, I-"  
Danneel rubbed her forehead.  
"Stop babbling and get to the point."  
"I just-I worked overtime, last week, and didn't get paid for that yet, so I was wondering-"  
Danneel narrowed her eyes.  
"And how is that supposed to concern me?" she hissed.  
The maid looked taken aback.  
"But-you are the director's assistant! Who am I supposed to-"  
"Enough!" she interrupted the girl.  
"I really can't be bothered with things as stupid as this. I have work to do."  
She turned her back to the maid, who tried to add something else but stopped as soon as she realized that Danneel wasn't paying any attention to her anymore.  
As she walked away, dejected, Jensen got to his office and found Danneel sitting in his chair, her legs crossed on his desk while she talked at his phone.  
Jensen scowled.  
Danneel had been his advisor since he started working at the hotel, living proof that sometimes being reckless is just as rewarding as sucking cocks.  
Especially when the cock you're trying to suck prefers playing hide and seek with your mouth.  
Or maybe simply hide.  
Every couple of years Danneel picked an intern to turn into her slave: he got her coffee, he rubbed her feet and generally made her feel like she was the queen of the world or something.  
Jensen suspected that she hoped to make him jealous.  
As if.  
Lately, though, looked like the power had gotten to her head, and Danneel had gotten into the bad habit of trying to run the hotel behind Jensen's back; Jensen was sick of it, and decided it had to stop.  
"The nerve of some of those employees, huh?" he stated, entering the office, and Danneel froze, snapping her legs off the desk and jumping away from Jensen's chair.  
"Oh, hi, Jensen!" she squeaked, fake smile plastered on her face.  
Jensen didn't feel like smiling back.  
"You were doing it again, Danneel" he said, annoyed for having to address the topic once more.  
Danneel batted her eyelashes, feigning innocence.  
"Doing? Doing-doing-doing what?" she stuttered.  
Jensen crossed his arms on his chest and arched an eyebrow at her.  
"My job. I am the general director, you're just my advisor. Remember that?"  
Danneel gaped, her eyes shifting from side to side trying to come up with an explanation.  
As usual.  
"Jensen, come on! I was only dealing with meaningless matters! I mean, it's not like you care if a maid get paid or not, right? Why should you be bothered with that? I just thought-"  
Jensen lifted a hand, effectively stopping the meaningless blabbering, and just as he was about to speak Mike knocked on his office door.  
"Uh, sorry to interrupt, Jensen; the catering manager is here to see you."  
Jensen's face lightened up.  
"Great! Just a moment."  
Then he turned to Danneel.  
"You're fired."  
He was feeling extremely proud of himself: a blowjob and two dismissals already, and it was only 3pm.  
Danneel's face fell.  
"W-what do you mean, _fired_?" she asked in an astonished voice.  
Jensen rolled his eyes.  
"You're being let go, your department's being downsized, you're part of an outplacement, we're going in a different direction, we're not picking up your option..."  
He sneered at her.  
"Take your pick, I got more."  
Danneel opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, unable to say a word, as her face went deadly pale and she fell back on Jensen's chair.  
"But-Jensen, I've been nothing if not loyal to the company, the hotel, and I-I was sorta hoping that-"  
Jensen sighed.  
"I know what you've been hoping for, Danneel. Is never gonna happen. Besides, everybody hits their stride, and you've hit yours quite a while ago."  
He smirked.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me I have an appointment and you're still sitting in my chair."  
As he turned his back on Danneel one last time, Jensen didn't get the chance to see the fire burning into her eyes as she stood up and stomped away.  
For him, she was simply a speck of dust he had just got rid of.  
"Mike?" he called out "show him in."

Jensen had expected for the man providing organic food to the hotel's restaurant, to be fat and old with a folksy peasant look; he most definitely didn't expect for him to be a fucking adonis.  
The catering manager was insanely tall and built like a fucking brick house.  
An unruly mop of brown hair swayed as he walked inside, and a friendly grin was offered to Jensen.  
For fuck's sake, the man had _dimples_.  
He cleared his throat.  
"Good afternoon, Mr Ackles, I'm here because I received a summons."  
"Of course!" Jensen clapped his hands and stood up.  
"Great to see my main village man."  
The guy rolled his eyes.  
"I'm Jared, Mr Ackles. And I'm not a village man, I'm a biological agriculturist that-"  
Jensen shook his head.  
"Jared, Jared. That's right. Just the man I wanted to see."  
He let his eyes roam on the guy's body and felt his mouth water.  
He totally didn't call him to the hotel to get down and dirty with him (if he had known the guy was smoking hot he probably would have, though) but he couldn't help leering a little, at least.  
Jared blinked.  
"I am?"  
Jensen grinned.  
"Word on the street is you can fix my problem" he said, stepping closer "will you?"  
Jared swallowed, looking confused.  
"Wha-well, sure, I'll do what I can, sir" he answered after a moment, and Jensen's smile went wider.  
"Good" he said, clapping Jared's shoulder and guiding him towards the next room "that's just what I wanted to hear."  
As they entered the darken room, Jensen kept talking.  
"Are you aware of just how important your biological- _whatever_ is to the hotel?" he asked conversationally, as he turned on the light.  
Jared's back, which had gone stiff under his palm, relaxed instantly.  
What, the guy thought Jensen was going to bend him on some desk in a dark room and fuck him into next week?  
Jensen's dick twitched excitedly at the idea, but Jensen ignored it in favor of keeping the conversation going.  
That was too important to be disrupted by how hot the guy was.  
Jared chuckled, embarrassed, and scratched the back of his neck.  
"Well, I don't know about that. I mean, we do grow the crops that you use here at the restaurant and herd the animals that-"  
Jensen pulled a curtain and a miniature of the biological cultivation appeared.  
Jared blinked, staring at it.  
"You got a pretty sweet little set-up there, on top of that hill, don't you?" Jensen asked, poking him with his elbow.  
Jared smiled.  
"Yeah, my family has lived on that hilltop for the last six generations" he answered, his voice laced with pride.  
Jensen rolled his eyes.  
"Sure. So tell me: where do you find you get the most sun?" he inquired impatiently.  
Jared rubbed his chin for an instant, before grabbing Jensen's arm and pulling him towards the opposite side of the plan.  
"There!" he exclaimed, pointing at the spot.  
"When the sun hits that ridge just right, these hills sing."  
Jensen's gaze shifted from where Jared's finger were wrapped around his wrist to the spot the guy was pointing at, and in the end he simply shrugged, pulling back and offering to Jared a smile just as fake as Danneel's.  
"Well, that settles it. Problem solved. Thanks for coming, Jarod."  
The guy looked taken aback.  
"It's Jared. And-that's it? That's all you wanted me for?"  
Jensen shrugged.  
"I just needed an insider's opinion before I okayed this spot for the pool."  
Jared blinked.  
"I don't-pool? Wha-"  
Jensen grinned as he pushed a little red button on the side of the miniature, and the hill opened letting out a sparkling new building.  
"The Sunny Vista Mega Ackles hotel" he explained, as Jared's mouth went slack.  
"It will be the largest hotel on the West Coast; six stars service, the ultimate getaway and a theme that will blow our customer's minds. My father chose me as the new hotel's general manager."  
Jensen let out a dreamy sigh.  
"Isn't it great? My birthday gift."  
Jared massaged his temples with his fingers.  
"Wait a minute. I-I don't understand how this could happen..."  
Jensen smirked.  
"Let me clear it up for you. At my birthday celebration tomorrow, I'll give the word and your pastoral paradise will be razed to make way for _my_ hotel; so, if I were you, I'd pick up some change-of-address forms on the way home."  
Jared tore at his hair, panic starting to well up in his chest.  
"But-but-um, where will we live?" he tried one last time to reason with Jensen, who simply shrugged.  
"Don't know, don't care. How's that?" he retaliated, beaming, and walked away.  
Jared grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn.  
"Wait, you pompous asshole, you can't just-"  
Jensen narrowed his eyes, peeling Jared's hand away from him as if it was some sort of bug, his face distorted in a grimace.  
"When I give the word, your little biological thingy will be bye-bye" he hissed "and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it, aside from getting arrested if you touch me one. More. Time."  
Jared looked like he was about to smash Jensen's face against the wall anyway, consequences be damned, but in the end he simply clenched his fists and lowered his head in defeat.  
"Good yokel" Jensen said, mockingly, leaving his office as he hummed a happy tune.  
Yeah, everything was going his way.  
...or so he thought.

"He can't get rid of me that easily!" Danneel exclaimed, throwing a glass against the wall and enjoying the sound of it as it went to pieces.  
Next to her, her intern cringed.  
"Who does that ungrateful little worm think he is?!" she hissed, grabbing another glass from the table.  
"Does he have any idea of who he's dealing with?!"  
The intern looked at her sympathetically.  
"How could he do this to me?! We practically grew up together! I was supposed to be his _wife_!"  
As the glass crashed against the wall, the intern frowned.  
"Did he pull your braids, when you were kids?" he asked, suddenly serious.  
"Because that's how boys show the girls they like them, you know. Maybe him firing you is like-a grown up version of pulling your braids?"  
Danneel stared at him, gaping.  
"Chad, what the fuck are you talking about?!" she exclaimed, tearing at her hair.  
"God you're as daft as hot. Go figure" she muttered, before getting a third glass.  
"Well, I guess it's better you're takin' out your anger on the glasses instead of Jensen, uh?" he said, trying to soothe her.  
Danneel eyes widened.  
"That's it, Chad! I'll get rid of Jensen. Don't you see? It's perfect. With him out of the way and me being his right hand, I'll take over and manage the new hotel. Brilliant!"  
Chad blinked.  
"So how does that work with you bein' fired and all?" he inquired.  
Danneel huffed.  
"The only ones who know about that are the three of us, soon to be the two of us" she explained, slowly.  
Chad nodded, not looking very convinced, and Danneel decided to simply ignore him.  
He was going to follow her lead anyway, so why bother?  
"Our moment of triumph approaches" she stated, rubbing her hands together "let's get Jensen to dinner."

"Let's get to the grub" Jensen exclaimed, entering the room Danneel had reserved especially for the occasion "I am one hungry king of the world."  
He chuckled at his own joke, then arched an eyebrow at Danneel.  
"No hard feelings about being sacked, right?"  
Danneel beamed at him.  
"None whatsoever, Jensen. I know how these things work."  
Jensen knew she was lying, but didn't really care.  
"So, where's that stud of yours?" he asked, noticing the absence of Chad.  
Danneel scratched the back of her neck.  
"He'll be late, he had something to take care of" she answered, vaguely.  
Jensen shrugged.  
"He seems-nice. Well, nicer than the previous one."  
Danneel grimaced.  
"H-He is."  
Jensen arched an eyebrow.  
"He's what, in his late twenties?"  
"I'm-I'm honestly not sure, but-"  
Jensen recognized the spark of hope in Danneel's eyes, so he promptly shook his head.  
"I'm just curious, that's all."  
Danneel's features hardened as she looked away, and for a moment Jensen actually felt sad for her; then he remembered everything she got from him during the years and the pity disappeared.  
"Can I get a drink as we wait?" Jensen asked, and Danneel filled his cup.  
"A toast to the director, then" she suggested "break a leg with the new hotel."  
Jensen nodded and drank up.  
"So, what are you gonna do now? You've been around here a long time, and it might be difficult for someone of your- _experience_ adjusting to life in the private sector..."  
Danneel's face was livid, but her plastic smile was still in place and Jensen was quite amused at that.  
Just then, Chad entered from the backdoor and Jensen smiled at him.  
"Oh, welcome, Chad! Can you top me off, pal? Be a friend!"  
Chad blinked, and Danneel just wriggled her eyebrows at him, as Jensen went on.  
"About you find him new work, that's gonna be tough, you know. Because let's face it, you're-"  
Before he could finish the sentence, Chad approached and slammed a heavy brass plate on his head, sending Jensen on the floor, unconscious.  
Danneel smirked.  
"Good job, Chad. Now take him out of town and finish the job."  
Chad looked flabbergasted.  
"But-what about dinner? I spent so much time preparing it all..."  
Danneel huffed.  
"Chad, this is kind of important."  
"How about dessert?" Chad asked with a kicked puppy expression, and Danneel sighed.  
"Well, I suppose there's time for dessert. And a quick cup of coffee" she added when she saw him opening his mouth, and Chad beamed at her.

It was dark already when Chad finally left the hotel from the back entrance carrying a heavy bag.  
Yeah, Jensen was in there.  
Chad got in his car, pondering about how he was supposed to get rid of the body; he had never been a killer, there was no chance whatsoever he was actually going to be able to-finish Jensen off as Danneel seemed to expect him to do.  
He drove away from the hotel and up to the cliff, but once he was there he couldn't do it.  
He held the bag just over the edge, looking down, and a shiver ran through him.  
"I can't let him die like this" he murmured, and pulled his arm back; in the movement, though, the rope snapped and the bag fell down.  
Chad stared helplessly as it bumped on branches, bushes and the side walls, before it touched the ground and started rolling towards the hotel's parking.  
"Oh, fuck" Chad cursed, and drove back as fast as he could, praying every deity he knew he'd get there before anyone else, or there was going to be hell to pay.  
Just as he jumped out of the car, he saw the bag arrive from the other side of the road, at a quite respectable speed, and roll straight inside of a SUV's open trunk.  
Chad blinked, as the owner of the SUV approached, sighing, and added a couple more boxes in the trunk before closing it.  
"What am I gonna tell the others?" the guy, a tall, built kid not much older than Chad himself, with brown hair, murmured as he got in and turned on the engine.  
"Hey, wait!" Chad shouted, running towards the car "stop! Hey, you with the SUV!"  
But there was no use.  
The guy had turned his radio on, so he didn't hear Chad's voice as he drove away.  
Chad hid his face in his hands, groaning loudly.  
"This is not good" he muttered "I just hope it doesn't come back to haunt me..."  
In the end he simply decided to get back to Danneel, deciding on the way that what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"Jay!"  
The kid ran up to Jared as fast as his short legs allowed him to, throwing himself into Jared's open arms.  
"Hey, earthquake" Jared greeted him affectionately, holding him against his chest.  
"Me too, me too!"  
Jared chuckled, and took the girl up as well.  
"Jay, I ate a bug today!" the kid stated proudly.  
"Did mom bake again? Don't tell her I said that-"  
"I heard you!"  
Jared's eyes turned softer as they focused on the small, dark-haired girl walking slowly towards them.  
She had a big, round belly, and warm and kind brown eyes.  
"Move aside, guys, lady with a baby coming through."  
Jared smiled at her and leant down to place a light kiss on her lips.  
"I'm as tall as you when you were my age!" the kid was announcing, just as the other elbowed him to show Jared her loose tooth.  
The girl lifted her hands.  
"Okay, you two. Our deal was that you could stay awake until Jared came home. Now say goodnight."  
The kids turned their puppy eyes at her, but she was used to Jared's, so she didn't bulge and in the end they had to sigh and went to bed.  
"So, what did the stuck up jerk want?" the girl asked as soon as they were alone.  
"Come on, Sandy, he's not a stuck up jerk" Jared snapped, by instinct.  
Even now that he knew Jensen Ackles was, in fact, a stuck up jerk, he couldn't let Sandy insult him.  
Who knew why.  
Sandy rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever. What did he want?"  
Jared's eyes shifted.  
"Well, he-he couldn't see me."  
Sandy narrowed her eyes.  
"What? That's just rude!"  
Jared shrugged, trying to hide his face from Sandy's view; she knew him too well, she'd have understood he was lying.  
"He's the manager of the hotel, Sandy. I'm sure he's busy."  
Sandy shook her head, her eyes shining with fury.  
"Manager or not manager, Jay, it's called common courtesy" she hissed.  
"If that were me, I'd march right back there and demand to see him. You know I would!"  
Jared took her hand in his and rubbed her wrist.  
"Come on, honey, calm down. Think of the baby."  
Sandy arched an eyebrow.  
"Jay, I'm fine. This baby's not coming for a while, but even if it was I'd give that guy a piece of my mind."  
She looked at him with a sad look in her eyes.  
"You're too good, Jay, too nice. People take advantage of you. Look at the situation we're in, for example."  
"What are you talking about?! Sandy, you know this has nothing to do with-"  
Sandy nodded.  
"Yes, yes, I know. You're a great boss, Jared, really. Which is why you should demand respect. Ackles' kind of behavior just-just-" she tore at her hair.  
"I gotta go wash something" she muttered in the end, before stomping towards the kitchen.  
Jared chuckled as he looked at her moving around, full of rage and frustration on his behalf.  
If only things had been different...he knew Sandy could have made him happy. And he could have made her happy, too, if only.  
He looked around the house, his family's house that was about to be destroyed just because of some spoiled brat's whim, and sighed.  
What were Sandy and the kids going to do?  
Hell, what about Bethany, Austin, Chris and Steve?  
What about Samantha and Alona?  
Jared stared at the living room, feeling lost for a moment until a wet hand on his arm made him lift his eyes up.  
"Jared, is everything ok?" Sandy asked softly, the soapy sponge still clutched in her hand.  
Jared blinked, then smiled reassuringly at her.  
"I'm fine, just a little tired from the trip" he answered, then he stepped back towards the door.  
"I'll go check on the animals" he added, before walking out.

As he unloaded the SUV, Jared heard a weird, pained noise.  
He looked around, searching for the source, and was surprised when he found out it was coming from a weird bag he didn't remember putting in in the first place.  
He carefully undid the rope closing it and a man wrapped tightly in a black cloth fell in his lap.  
"Whoa, whoa!" Jared exclaimed, steadying him up.  
He apparently had both his wrists and ankles tied, and a gag on his mouth if the muffled groans were anything to go by.  
Jared undid the bindings, then he started removing the cloth so that the man could breathe.  
"Where'd you come from?" he asked, puzzled, and as soon as the man's hands were free he pulled at the gag and tore it off himself.  
"No touchy" he hissed, and Jared jumped back squeaking, surprised.  
There was Jensen Ackles in his trunk, all rumpled and pissy and _adorable_ and-where the hell did _that_ come from?!  
Jensen jumped back too, falling from the SUV with a low _thud_.  
"My ass" he whined, slowly sitting back up and rubbing the offended spot.  
Jared just lifted his hands in what he hoped was an unthreatening gesture.  
"Chill out, man, I'm harmless" he said, and Jensen arched an eyebrow.  
"What are you talking about-oh, wait, I _know_ you" he added as his eyes widened in recognition "you're that whiny peasant."  
Jared rolled his eyes, but ignored the comment, more focused on what the hell was going on.  
"Uh, listen, how did-you kinda don't look like yourself. And what were you doing in my trunk?"  
Jensen sneered, ready to say something snarly, then he glanced around and only saw stars. And fields. And more fields.  
"What is this?!" Jensen shrieked "some kind of little game you country folks like to play on honest workers?!"  
Jared snickered.  
"I would call you a lot of things, but honest worker is not amongst them."  
Jensen huffed.  
"What has happened to me, uh? I demand to know!"  
Jared stared pointedly at him and Jensen frowned.  
"Fine, I'll have to figure that out myself."  
He looked engrossed in his own thoughts for a while, then he gave out a frustrated sigh.  
"I can't remember" he muttered "I can't remember anything."  
His gaze shifted on Jared and he narrowed his eyes.  
"Wait a minute. I remember _you_ " he stated, pointing a trembling finger at him.  
"I remember telling you that I was going to build my pool where you house was, and then you got mad at me-you son of a bitch!" he exclaimed suddenly, and Jared flinched.  
"You kidnapped me!" he accused, and Jared's mouth dropped open.  
"Wha-I did not! Why would I?!"  
Jensen shrugged.  
"I have no idea. You're the criminal mastermind, not me" he explained.  
Jared was shocked.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!"  
They glared at each other for a handful of seconds, then Jensen sighed.  
"Nah, you're right. That's giving you way too much credit."  
Jared growled, but Jensen ignored him.  
"Only important thing now is for me to get back to the hotel. Once there, I can issue a warrant against whoever did this to me. His life is over, i guarantee you this. I'll just snap my fingers and order to have him-deported, or something."  
He stood up on wobbly legs, grabbed the fence for leverage and moved a few hesitant steps towards the SUV.  
Throwing an annoyed glance at Jared, he urged him on.  
"Hey, you. No time to waste, let's go."  
Jared blinked, but didn't move, and Jensen groaned.  
"Listen, _tiny_ , I want to get away from this country life nightmare, ok? Come on."  
Jared was about to follow him, but thought it over.  
"Build your hotel somewhere else" he said.  
Jensen froze and slowly turned.  
"You wanna run that by me again?" he hissed, menacingly, but Jared had taken his decision.  
"I won't let you go back unless you change your mind and build your hotel somewhere else" he explained, then crossed his arms on his chest.  
"What?! I don't make deals with peasants!" Jensen exclaimed, positively livid, and Jared shrugged.  
"Then I guess I can't take you back."  
Jensen growled at him.  
"Fine then! I don't need you. I can find my own way back, we're not in the jungle."  
Jared shook his head amused.  
"Maybe not, but there's only country roads for miles, no buses or taxis around here, and no phone service either" he said, chuckling "so I guess it _is_ a little dangerous if you don't know the way. Or, you know, if you're a stuck up jerk with a pole up his ass."  
Jensen snorted.  
"Nice try, pal."  
Jared leaned in and grabbed his arm.  
"Listen, Jensen, I'm telling you. You cannot go wandering around alone, especially at night-"  
Jensen snapped his arm away.  
"I'm not listening to you. Not a word. Fuck off."  
As he kept walking, Jared pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Aw, you-okay, fine! Go ahead! If there's no Jensen Ackles, there's no Sunny Vista Mega Ackles hotel. Takes care of my problem" he reasoned, turning his back towards the way Jensen had taken.  
He only moved a few steps, before cursing at his good heart and trotting after him.

Jensen felt a little better.  
His head had cleared out, and his steps went back to their usual spring.  
"Scary countryside" he muttered "yeah, right. Oh, a leaf! It might attack me! Well, that tree does look a little scary."  
He shook his head.  
"Please. Never find my way?! I'm an Ackles, and as such I'm born with an innate sense of direction."  
As he blabbered away, distracted by the sound of his own voice as it often happened, he didn't notice the KEEP OUT sign and kept walking, trespassing an old security fence.  
"Okay, now" he murmured, a little spooked by the unnatural silence around him "where am I?"  
He turned to get a better view of the road, and-he scrambled in the air for leverage as he tripped on a branch, falling face first in a puddle.  
He stood up spluttering, swaying on the slippery floor, when a big hand came from nowhere and grabbed his shoulder.  
"Don't take another step" Jared's voice hissed in his ear, as he slowly pulled him back.  
Jensen was about to tell him to stick his orders where the sun don't shine, _or wait, maybe not, you might like it_ when Jared pointed in front of them and Jensen saw, horrified, that he had been one step away from walking down a cliff.  
"Aren't these kind of hazards supposed to be indicated somehow? Or you like to kill random passerbies?!" he grumbled.  
Jared nodded towards the sign Jensen ignored and Jensen felt his cheeks flush.  
He almost killed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings, and the useless, annoying, _edible_ peasant just saved his life.  
_This day couldn't possibly get any worse_ he thought, as his breath started coming out in short, frequent pants.  
"What's wrong?" Jared asked, evidently worried, and Jensen simply pointed at his throat, as his chest started heaving faster and faster.  
"Pa-pa-pa-" he wanted to say _panic attack_ , but fainted before he could finish the sentence.  
Jared panicked a little himself.  
"Mr. Ackles! Mr. Ackles, can you hear me?" he shouted, shaking Jensen violently.  
He wasn't breathing.  
"Oh, for the love of-breathe! Come on, breathe!"  
He slapped Jensen's face a couple of times (maybe a little more forceful than it was strictly necessary, but who could blame him?).  
Still no response.  
"Why me?" he growled, kneeling on Jensen.  
The man's face was relaxed and a few locks of golden brown hair, freed from the prison of gel Jensen cooped them in every day, were framing his forehead.  
Jared's heart gave a leap in his chest and even if he knew it was so badly wrong, he couldn't help thinking how stunningly beautiful that man would have been without that haughty expression.  
He wondered how Jensen looked when he smiled, or even laughed (if he knew how to, which Jared doubted) and before he could stop it he was lightly caressing Jensen's cheek and jaw with his thumb.  
He forced Jensen's mouth open, and even if he was just about to give him CPR, his body reacted in a surprisingly eager way at the forthcoming contact.  
Jared brushed Jensen's hair away from his forehead, lost for an instant in the shape Jensen's freckles drew on the bridge of his nose, before leaning in.  
His lips were already touching Jensen's when the man's green eyes snapped open.  
Jared blushed furiously, standing instantly up and as far as he could from Jensen.  
Jensen covered his mouth with one hand, his eyes wide and confused, before his face shifted back into his usual sneer.  
"Why, Jared, if you wanted so badly to get fucked you just had to say it. No need to try in getting it on with me when I'm not even awake enough to enjoy it."  
Jared blushed further.  
"I-I didn't-what are you talking about?! I wasn't try anything!" he stuttered, flailing his long arms in the air.  
Jensen licked his lips and stared at Jared's eyes unconsciously following the movement of his tongue.  
Jared wanted him, that much was clear.  
What Jensen didn't know was how much he was going to be able to push him.  
"So you didn't want to kiss me then?" he asked, in an almost purring tone.  
Jared bit his lower lip.  
"Of course not! I was just trying to avoid for you to die on my land. You know, lawsuits and all that jazz."  
Jensen just snorted.  
"Whatever. If you would've done what I ordered you to do in the first place, we all could have been spared your little kiss of life."  
_Or we could have exchanged a proper one in a heated room where I could have fucked you through the mattress after I had ravished your mouth_ he added to himself.  
"Now that you're here" Jensen went on, ignoring the direction his thoughts were taking "you will take me back to the hotel and to civilization before my skin starts _peeling_. I'll have whoever is responsible for this punished and then I'll start construction on the Sunny Vista Mega Ackles."  
As soon as Jensen mentioned that damn hotel once more, every romantic thought Jared might have been entertaining in his head vanished, and he found himself fighting with the need to smash Jensen's head against the nearest surface.  
Again.  
"Ok, listen, I think we-got off on the wrong foot here" he started, his eyes shifting.  
"I just think that if you really thought about it, you'd decide to build your hotel on a different hilltop."  
Jensen rolled his eyes.  
"Why would i do that? The hill is mine, I can do whatever I want with it" he pointed out.  
"Because" the word came out as a growl, and Jared cleared his throat before continuing "because deep down, I think you'll realize that you're forcing an entire community out of their homes just for- _you_."  
Jensen frowned.  
"And that's-bad how?"  
Jared laughed, at that.  
"Oh come on, Jensen. Nobody's that heartless, not even you."  
Jensen actually cringed at the use of his name, but let it slide in order to concentrate on the rest of Jared's words.  
"Whatever" he muttered in the end "now take me back."  
Jared blinked.  
"Wha-wait, wait. How can you be this way?" he asked, sounding sincerely hurt by Jensen's attitude.  
"All you care about is building a fucking hotel to rule it and fill it with people serving and adoring you. Don't you get that there's more to life than chasing on every temporary high to satisfy yourself?"  
Jared looked dejected.  
"Someday, you're gonna end up all alone, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."  
Jensen grimaced, but didn't answer.  
Instead, a gust of wind made him shiver, since he was basically soaking wet, aside from dirty, after his fall.  
He was about to start rubbing at his arms when something warm was put on his shoulders.  
Jensen turned towards Jared, confused, and saw the guy with only his short sleeved t-shirt on.  
He took off his sweater to give it to Jensen.  
Something ached in his chest at the gesture; no one had ever done anything for Jensen, not without expecting something else in exchange.  
This Jared guy was about to send all of Jensen's plans upside down, and somehow he didn't mind all that much.

Danneel crossed her legs, putting her feet on Jensen's desk and sighing in satisfaction.  
"Now, _this_ is more likely" she said, grinning, before turning to Chad.  
"Chad, darlin', I must admit all this situation had me worried, but now that you've taken care of Jensen and he's gone, all is forgiven."  
Chad's back went stiff, and he started sweating.  
"Ah. Oh, yeah. _Yeah_ , he's--he's gone, all right" he stuttered, his eyes shifting.  
"I mean, you can't get much more gone than he--than he is right now. Unless of course, we killed him- _again_."  
Danneel glared at him, then she stood up and got closer..  
"Listen, Chad, Jensen is _dead_ , right? Tell me he's dead. I _need_ to hear these words."  
Chad bit his lower lip, nervously.  
"Do you need to hear all those words _exactly_?" he asked.  
"Couldn't we stick with _gone_ for the time being?"  
Danneel clenched her jaw.  
"Are you trying to tell me he's still _alive_?!" she shrieked, and Chad flinched.  
"Uh, I-let's just say that he's not as dead as we would've hoped?" he explained, while Danneel's face got purple in rage.  
"I just thought I'd give you the heads-up in case Jensen ever came back!" he added, stepping towards the door.  
"He _can't_ come back!" Danneel hissed and Chad shrugged.  
"Well, that would be kind of awkward, especially after you've told everyone how someone kidnapped him and disappeared into the night."  
Danneel narrowed her eyes and grabbed Chad's shirt, pulling him along.  
"You and I are going out to find him. If he talks, we are through."

They walked in silence for a while, with the chirping of cicadas as the only sound around them.  
_Come on, Jensen, say something! **Anything**!_  
Jensen cleared his throat.  
"So, uhm-thanks" he muttered, and when Jared looked questioningly at him Jensen pointed at the sweater.  
"No problem" Jared said, shrugging.  
"Feels nice. Is it wool?" Jensen inquired.  
Jared nodded.  
"Sandy made it. She is-she lives with me."  
Jensen felt something in his chest crack at the mention of a woman in Jared's life.  
They were-he thought-  
"Oh, she knits?" he asked, and Jared's expression turned soft.  
"She does" he answered "she's very good at that kind of stuff."  
The silence fell back down and Jensen held on for as long as he could, until it become unbearable.  
"So, I was thinking" he started "when I got back to the city, we'd, uh-"  
Jared stopped walking and just stared at him, making Jensen's skin itch.  
"I mean, there's lots of hilltops" he stuttered "and maybe I might, you know, I-I might--"  
Jared arched an eyebrow.  
"Are you trying to say that you've _changed_ your _mind_? Because that means you're doing something _nice_ for someone else."  
Jared huffed.  
"I know that."  
"And you're all right with that?"  
Jensen nodded, and Jared offered him his hand.  
"Don't shake it unless you mean it" he warned him.  
Jensen actually thought about it for a split second.  
This man had offered him help and support when he needed it, and all he asked for in exchange had been to keep his home.  
For the first time, Jensen had been interacting with someone who didn't swoon at his feet or tried to please him.  
Jared was himself, like it or not, and Jensen had already warmed up to him without meaning to.  
The fact that everything he thought he'd seen and felt was not there, was his own problem and fault, not Jared's.  
He smiled and shook Jared's hand firmly, as his palm tingled against the other man's.  
Jared smiled back.  
"Ok, then. Let's get you back to your palace."  
Jensen's stomach chose that exact moment to growl loud.  
"Maybe it's better we get you something to eat first" Jared added, laughing.

"No, no, no, _no_!"  
Danneel was furious.  
They had been searching every village surrounding the hotel, and still no sign of Jensen.  
Where the hell could a daddy's boy like him have gone, alone and with absolutely no knowledge of the world?  
"I'm getting tired of this" she grumbled.  
Chad sighed.  
"Look, a tavern. Let's make a quick stop, eat and then search on, shall we?" he suggested, and Danneel could only accept, since right then there was nothing more they could do.

"Welcome to Mudka's meat hut, boys" the waitress greeted them.  
"My, my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."  
Jared blushed furiously, obviously not used to the attention, and Jensen frowned.  
How could Jared not know how gorgeous he was?  
Was he _blind_?  
He was so lost into observing the other man that he missed the waitress' question.  
When she cleared her throat, Jensen finally moved his attention on her.  
"What?"  
The waitress, instead of looking pissed, was grinning.  
"I asked how long have you two been together. Can't be that much, since you still look at each other like two newlyweds."  
Jared's blush got even deeper, and Jensen choked on the water he was drinking.  
"I-we-" he stuttered.  
"Sometimes it seems yesterday that we met" Jared mumbled, and the girl chuckled.  
"Ok, so what will it be?"  
"We'll have two specials" Jensen said.  
"Is that all right, _dear_?" he couldn't help teasing Jared a little.  
The other man spluttered, but followed his lead.  
"Whatever you say, _pumpkin_ , you know what I like" he answered, batting his eyelashes.  
The girl stared at them, a dreamy expression on her face.  
"Bless you for coming out in public" she said, before walking away to place their order to the kitchen.  
As soon as they were alone, Jared and Jensen broke into hysterical laughter.  
Once it had died down, Jensen seemed to remember something and got up.  
"Where are you going?" Jared inquired, and Jensen shrugged.  
"I just forgot to tell her I'm allergic to anchovies" Jensen explained.  
"Be right back, _honey_."  
Jared snorted as he watched him go, and sighed.  
_What the hell do you think you're doing?!_ he asked himself, knowing there was no answer for it.  
The couple behind him was bickering, and if at first he had been tuning out their words, everything changed once he heard the woman say _I should have done away with Jensen myself when I had the chance_.  
A quick glance to them revealed that the woman was Jensen's secretary, while the guy was-who was that? Anyway, someone from the hotel.  
As they kept going on and on about how they've lost Jensen and now they had to find him for _finishing_ the job, dread took hold of Jared, so he stood up and went looking for Jensen.  
They had to split immediately, before the thugs could find them.  
"Hey, Jay, what are you doing here? I haven't asked for dessert yet-" Jensen started as soon as he saw Jared approaching, but Jared simply grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
"There's no time to explain" he muttered "we gotta get out of here!"  
"What's going on?!" Jensen inquired, once they were in the parking lot of the tavern.  
"Look, there are two people in there looking for you" Jared explained quickly "a squinty blond guy and a skinny woman."  
Jensen blinked.  
"Wait, was this woman scary beyond all reason?"  
Jared pondered.  
"Yeah, I guess she was."  
"That's Danneel and Chad! I'm saved!" Jensen explained, almost making a little happy dance on the spot.  
The faster he got away from Jared, the better, being things as they were.  
"Trust me, they're not here to save you" Jared mumbled, but Jensen wasn't listening to him.  
"They'll take me back to the palace! Thanks for your help, you've been great but I can take it from here" he added, taking a step back towards the tavern.  
Jared stepped in front of him, blocking his way.  
"You don't understand, Jensen! They want to _kill_ you!"  
Jensen snorted.  
"Kill me? Come on, their whole world revolves around me, don't be ridiculous."  
Jared grabbed his arm.  
"I can't let you."  
Jensen narrowed his eyes.  
"Oh, I get it. You don't really want to take me back to the hotel, do you? You want to keep me stranded out here forever!"  
It had all been an act, and he almost fell for it.  
Ignoring the way his chest ached, Jensen glared at Jared, who was still trying to explain himself.  
"Listen to me, you peasant: all you care about is your stupid hilltop and you're equally stupid girlfriend who knits sweaters! You never really cared about me, so just get the fuck out of here before I have you restrained."  
Jared's eyes went wide.  
"But-but I-"  
"I said _go_!" Jensen shouted, and Jared flinched, before clenching his jaw.  
"Fine."

Danneel was fuming by the time they left the tavern.  
"This entire mess is your fault" she hissed, glaring at Chad who looked hurt.  
"What did I do?" he questioned.  
Danneel growled.  
"If you hadn't hesitated before finishing your job, Jensen would be dead now, and we wouldn't be lost in the prairie looking for him!" she shouted.  
"We won't stop or rest until we find him and end him once and for all: he must be _eliminated_."  
Chad swallowed, uncomfortably, but nodded.  
"The company and his family will finally be rid of that useless slug" Danneel concluded.  
"Well, I guess you've got a point" Chad mumbled "it's not like anybody really seems to care that he's gone, now, do they?"  
It might have been the truth, but that didn't mean he had to like any of it.

Jensen stared at the back of the only two persons he thought he could trust as they walked away, stunned into silence.  
How could he have been so stupid to think-  
"Jared!" he screamed running back to the parking lot.  
The SUV was nowhere to be found.  
"Jared, come on!"  
No trace of him.  
Jensen felt so lost and alone that tears of shame and regret pooled at the corners of his eyes, as he stepped back into the tavern.  
It's not like he had anywhere else to go, and he most definitely didn't want to spend the night outside.  
Maybe the waitress was going to be able to point him towards some motel that would have let him repay his staying with some sort of work instead of money.  
He made a disgusted face at the idea, but it wasn't like he had any better options, after all.  
Nor he deserved any.  
Just as he was glancing around, looking for their waitress, a familiar voice reached him.  
"So there we were, and he wasn't _breathing_ , you know? I could feel my blood turn cold, right there, and I knew I couldn't lose him. Not when I had just found him."  
Jensen slowly walked across the room, towards the voice that kept on talking.  
"You probably think I'm crazy for following him all the way out here and caring so much, but no matter how badly he tries to deny it, I know there's some good in him. Besides, I couldn't just leave him out here all alone."  
And finally, there he was.  
Jared.  
Leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest and a playful smirk on his face.  
"He's a lousy guy" he finished, nodding towards him "I mean, a _really_ lousy one."  
The waitress saw Jensen approaching and smiled knowingly, before excusing herself and leaving them alone.  
Once Jared was finally in front of him, Jensen didn't know what to say.  
The list was too long and he was too embarrassed.  
"Listen, Jared, you know..."  
He cleared his throat and tried again.  
"What I said to you back then, that-that--I didn't really-"  
Jared simply lifted his hand and shook his head.  
"You tired of being out here? Wanna go back to your palace?"  
Jensen sighed.  
"Fuck, yeah."

Jared drove by a small conglomeration of brick houses and Jensen arched an eyebrow.  
"Let's just stop at my house and get some supplies" Jared explained "then we'll be on our way and in no time I'll be out of your life once and for all."  
As they got off the car and walked to the door, Jensen grabbed Jared's sleeve.  
"Maybe I don't want you out of my life" he said, uncertain "maybe I want-something else."  
Jared bit his lower lip.  
"Listen, Jensen, I don't think-my life is very complicated, right now, and-"  
"Jay?"  
Jensen looked up and there was a tiny yet very strong looking woman staring at them with a confused frown on her face.  
She had long, wavy black hair and a quite big belly.  
_Pregnant._  
"Well, that is complicated for sure" Jensen muttered to himself as Jared quickly explained the situation to her.  
"So we have to get back to the hotel, report Danneel and Chad and have them arrested before they can go for Jensen again" he concluded.  
"I see" it's all she said.  
Then she looked at Jensen, and he could have swore he saw resignation in her eyes before she blinked and it was gone.  
As soon as they had refueled the SUV, they drove away.  
"Your wife is lovely and very pretty" Jensen said when the silence, once again, had gotten too heavy and thick to tolerate it.  
"About to give birth."  
Jared sighed.  
"It's not what you're thinking, Jensen. She's not my wife. She never was. Yeah, we were engaged and about to get married, but then she fell in love with my best friend and we called it off."  
Jared's back was stiff and his jaw clenched.  
"Less than five months ago, he died while attending to something **I** should have been attending to, and I will never forgive myself for that. In an attempt to relieve the guilt I took Sandy and her kids to live with me, to take care of them and be able to protect them."  
_As I wasn't able to protect my friend_ was what remained unspoken.  
Jensen swallowed.  
"I-I'm sorry, Jared."  
Jared nodded, curtly.  
"Thanks."  
"Is that why-is that why you've been so dead set on taking care of me?" Jensen couldn't stop himself from asking.  
"Do I remind you of-"  
"No!" Jared exclaimed, interrupting him and narrowing his eyes.  
"You couldn't be more different. You are-you are something else. And I really can't deal with it."  
Jensen would have wanted to push, but was unable to once Jared's icy stare was in place.  
He had never seen the other man quite as mad or cold, and it sorta scared him.

"Well, this is it" Jensen stated as Jared parked in front of the hotel.  
"Thank you, man, seriously, you-you saved my life, and I could never-"  
"Don't mention it" Jared answered, shaking his head, his eyes fixed on the road.  
"See ya, Jensen."  
Jensen stared at the SUV as it drove away, then sighed, knowing that nothing was ever going to be the same for him from then on.  
He stepped on the front porch, but didn't get to the door, because two strong arms held him back and gagged him, pulling him away.

As soon as Jensen came to, it was clear to him that he was cuffed.  
He tried to pull his arms free, but all he obtained was pain.  
His gaze shifted frantically from side to side, searching-  
"Looking for _this_?!"  
Danneel dangled the keys in front of him, a sickening grin on her face, and Jensen swallowed hard.  
"Okay, I admit it" he stuttered "maybe I wasn't as nice as I should have been, but-do you _really_ want to kill me?!"  
He sounded just as shocked as he felt.  
Danneel's expression turned to pensive.  
"Well, why don't you just think of it as you're being let go, that your life's going in a different direction or that your body's part of a _permanent_ outplacement?" she suggested, snickering.  
Jensen got pale and shook his head, slowly, unable to grasp what was going on.  
Yeah, Danneel and him didn't always see things eye to eye, and lately she had gotten way more attached to power than it was healthy, but-  
"I can't believe this is happening" he murmured.  
Danneel sneered and threw a small dagger at Chad, who only then Jensen noticed was in the room as well.  
"Finish him off" she ordered.  
"You never said I was going to have to kill him" Chad objected.  
Danneel narrowed her eyes.  
"You're not backing down now, are you, big guy?" she urged him.  
Chad took a step back.  
"I just-I didn't think-"  
Danneel huffed.  
"Why did I think you could do this one simple thing?" she growled.  
"It's like I'm talking to a monkey. A really, really big stupid monkey named Chad. Only difference is you have less fur."  
Chad glared at her, and suddenly all the years spent under her spell came back to him.  
The harsh words, the endless requests, the orders, the complaints.  
"I've never asked for anything" he hissed "I only wanted you to love _me_ , dammit!"  
Danneel didn't have the time to say another word, because Chad was on her, knocking her out cold and grabbing the key.  
He stepped towards Jensen, cut the ropes holding him and then uncuffed him.  
"I'm sorry, Jensen" he said, his head hanging low.  
Jensen patted his arm.  
"I know."  
Right then, the door to the basement slammed open and Jared appeared, followed by the security guards.  
"Here they are!" he exclaimed, running down the stairs as if the devil itself was following him and wrapping Jensen in a tight hug.  
"Jay, how-"  
"I came back" Jared explained "I came back to tell you-whatever, you weren't there. I got inside, but no one had seen you since lunchtime, so I understood that something wasn't right."  
Jensen smiled at him.  
"Seems like I owe you yet another one" he said, and Jared chuckled, blushing faintly.  
"Yeah, well. I'll take a rain check."  
"Jensen!" his father shouted, appearing in the door, and Jensen sighed.  
"Duty calls" he said, squeezing Jared's hand.  
"See ya on the other side?"  
Jared nodded.  
"You bet."

"Now, you stop being so hard on yourself. All is more than forgiven."  
Jensen arched an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure?"  
The janitor looked at his own new manager suit and then beamed at him.  
"Oh, I'm positive. Besides, it's not the first time I was tossed out of my workplace, and it won't be the last. At least this time I was fully clothed."  
Jensen blinked, and the janitor snickered.  
"What can I say? I'm a rebel."  
Jensen laughed along with the man, then they parted ways.  
"Take care, Jim!" he exclaimed as he took the hall towards his office.  
Once there, he was surprised to find Jared staring at the model of his village.  
A wave of that weird feeling at the pit of his stomach hit him again, but he kept it at bay.  
Jared did all he could for him, now it was the time to do something in exchange.  
Even if he was never going to have Jared for himself.  
"So" he started, clearing his throat "you lied to me."  
Jared lifted his eyes, surprise and confusion playing on his face.  
"Wha-I did?"  
Jensen nodded.  
"You said that when the sun hits this ridge just right these hills sing, but I was dragged all over those hills and I did not hear any singing."  
Jared's expression turned to hopeful as the meaning of Jensen's words became clear to him.  
"Hence, I'll be building my hotel on a more magical hill" Jensen concluded, taking the plastic building off the hilltop.  
Then, he grabbed Jared's house, which had gotten swept away, and put it once again where it was supposed to be.  
"Looks like you and your family are stuck on the tuneless hilltop forever, man."  
He offered Jared a small smile and left the room.  
He only made a few steps before he heard Jared's voice calling out for him.  
"Hey, Jensen, you know...I'm pretty sure I heard some singing on the hill _next_ to us. That's if-if you're still interested?"  
Jensen blinked, not daring to hope.  
"Wait-wasn't it too complicated?"  
Jared shrugged.  
"Maybe I do like complicated, after all. Besides" he winked "you're worth the fuss."  
Something in Jared's eyes told Jensen he was going to get way more than he bargained for when the day started, and he was kinda ok with that.

**EVER AFTER**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Not Coming Down From:** Bed  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:** ecstaticecstatic  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** Ne-yo "Never knew I needed"
> 
>  **Artist Name:** [](http://inanna-maat.livejournal.com/profile)[**inanna_maat**](http://inanna-maat.livejournal.com/) who's my new personal deity. [](http://inanna-maat.livejournal.com/59432.html)**ART MASTERPOST**  
>  **Owner's Name:** [](http://maddonna001.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://maddonna001.livejournal.com/)**maddonna001**. This fic belongs to her. FYI.  
> 


End file.
